wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Immanuel Kant
|nascimento_local = Königsberg |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Königsberg|nacionalidade =Prússia Oriental |interesses = epistemologia, metafísica, ética |ideias = |trabalhos_notáveis = Criticismo, Idealismos transcendentais, Imperativo categórico |influênciado_por = Berkeley, Descartes, Hume, Leibniz, Locke, Spinoza, Montaigne, Pietismo, Rousseau |influências = Hegel, Fichte, Schelling, Schopenhauer, Peirce }} Immanuel Kant (Königsberg, 22 de abril de 1724 — Königsberg, 12 de fevereiro de 1804) foi um filósofo prussiano, geralmente considerado como o último grande filósofo dos princípios da era moderna. Depois de um longo período como professor secundário de geografia, começou em 1755 a carreira universitária ensinando Ciências Naturais. Em 1770 foi nomeado professor catedrático da Universidade de Königsberg, cidade da qual nunca saiu, levando uma vida monotonamente pontual e só dedicada aos estudos filosóficos. Realizou numerosos trabalhos sobre ciência, física, matemática, etc. Kant operou, na epistemologia, uma síntese entre o racionalismo continental (de René Descartes e Gottfried Leibniz, onde impera a forma de raciocínio dedutivo), e a tradição empírica inglesa (de David Hume, John Locke, ou George Berkeley, que valoriza a indução). Kant é famoso sobretudo pela elaboração do denominado idealismo transcendental: todos nós trazemos formas e conceitos a priori (aqueles que não vêm da experiência) para a experiência concreta do mundo, os quais seriam de outra forma impossíveis de determinar. A filosofia da natureza e da natureza humana de Kant é historicamente uma das mais determinantes fontes do relativismo conceptual que dominou a vida intelectual do século XX. No entanto, é muito provável que Kant rejeitasse o relativismo nas formas contemporâneas, como por exemplo o Pós-modernismo. Kant é também conhecido pela filosofia moral e pela proposta, a primeira moderna, de uma teoria da formação do sistema solar, conhecida como a hipótese Kant-Laplace. A menoridade humana Kant define a palavra esclarecimento como a saída do homem de sua menoridade. Segundo esse pensador, o homem é responsável por sua saída da menoridade. Kant define essa menoridade como a incapacidade do homem de fazer uso do seu próprio entendimento. A permanência do homem na menoridade se deve ao fato de ele não ousar pensar. A covardia e a preguiça são as causas que levam os homens a permanecerem na menoridade. Um outro motivo é o comodismo. É bastante cômodo permanecer na área de conforto. É cômodo que existam pessoas e objetos que pensem e façam tudo e tomem decisões em nosso lugar. É mais fácil que alguém o faça, do que fazer determinado esforço, pois já existem outros que podem fazer por mim. Os homens quando permanecem na menoridade, são incapazes de fazer uso das próprias pernas,são incapazes de tomar suas próprias decisões e fazer suas próprias escolhas. Em seu texto O que é o Iluminismo?, Kant sintetiza seu otimismo iluminista "O Iluminismo frente ao Romantismo no marco da subjetividade moderna" de G. Mayos (traduzido por Karine Salgado). em relação à possibilidade de o homem seguir por sua própria razão, sem deixar enganar pelas crenças, tradições e opiniões alheias. Nele, descreve o processo de ilustração como sendo "a saída do homem de sua menoridade", ou seja, um momento em que o ser humano, como uma criança que cresce e amadurece, se torna consciente da força e inteligência para fundamentar, sob o conhecimento à priori, a sua própria maneira de agir, sem a doutrina ou tutela de outrem. Kant afirma que é difícil para o homem sozinho livrar-se dessa menoridade, pois ela se apossou dele como uma segunda natureza. Aquele que tentar sozinho terá inúmeros impedimentos, pois seus tutores sempre tentarão impedir que ele experimente tal liberdade. Para Kant, são poucos aqueles que conseguem pelo exercício do próprio espírito libertar-se da menoridade. Vida thumb|esquerda|180px|Túmulo de Immanuel Kant em Kaliningrado (antigo Königsberg) Kant nasceu, viveu e morreu em Königsberg (atual Kaliningrado), na altura pertencente à Prússia. Foi o quarto dos nove filhos de Johann Georg Kant, um artesão fabricante de correias (componente das carroças de então) e da mulher Regina. Nascido numa família protestante (Luterana), teve uma educação austera numa escola pietista, que frequentou graças à intervenção de um pastor. Ele próprio foi um cristão devoto por toda a sua vida. Passou grande parte da juventude como estudante, sólido mas não espetacular, preferindo o bilhar ao estudo. Tinha a convicção curiosa de que uma pessoa não podia ter uma direcção firme na vida enquanto não atingisse os 39 anos. Com essa idade, era apenas um metafísico menor numa universidade prussiana, mas foi então que uma breve crise existencial o assomou. Pode argumentar-se que teve influência na posterior direcção. Kant foi um respeitado e competente professor universitário durante quase toda a vida, mas nada do que fez antes dos 50 anos lhe garantiria qualquer reputação histórica. Viveu uma vida extremamente regulada: o passeio que fazia às 15:30 todas as tardes era tão pontual que as mulheres domésticas das redondezas podiam acertar os relógios por ele. Kant nunca deixou a Prússia e raramente saiu da cidade natal. Apesar da reputação que ganhou, era considerado uma pessoa muito sociável: recebia convidados para jantar com regularidade, insistindo que a companhia era boa para a constituição física. Por volta de 1770, com 46 anos, Kant leu a obra do filósofo escocês David Hume. Hume é por muitos considerados um empirista ou um cético, muitos autores o consideram um naturalista. Kant sentiu-se profundamente inquietado. Achava o argumento de Hume irrefutável, mas as conclusões inaceitáveis. Durante 10 anos não publicou nada e, então, em 1781 publicou a "Crítica da Razão Pura", um dos livros mais importantes e influentes da moderna filosofia. Neste livro, ele desenvolveu a noção de um argumento transcendental para mostrar que, em suma, apesar de não podermos saber necessariamente verdades sobre o mundo "como ele é em si", estamos forçados a percepcionar e a pensar acerca do mundo de certas formas: podemos saber com certeza um grande número de coisas sobre "o mundo como ele nos aparece". Por exemplo, que cada evento estará causalmente conectado com outros, que aparições no espaço e no tempo obedecem a leis da geometria, da aritmética, da física, etc. thumb|direita|150px|Inscrições ao longo da tumba de Kant, dentre elas (...)"O céu estrelado por sobre mim e a lei moral dentro de mim" (…) Nos cerca de vinte anos seguintes, até a morte em 1804, a produção de Kant foi incessante. O seu edifício da filosofia crítica foi completado com a Crítica da Razão Prática, que lidava com a moralidade de forma similar ao modo como a primeira crítica lidava com o conhecimento; e a Crítica do Julgamento, que lidava com os vários usos dos nossos poderes mentais, que não conferem conhecimento factual e nem nos obrigam a agir: o julgamento estético (do Belo e Sublime) e julgamento teleológico (Construção de Coisas Como Tendo "Fins"). Como Kant os entendeu, o julgamento estético e teleológico conectam os nossos julgamentos morais e empíricos um ao outro, unificando o seu sistema. Uma das obras, em particular, atinge hoje em dia grande destaque entre os estudiosos da filosofia moral. A Fundamentação da Metafísica dos Costumes é considerada por muitos filósofos a mais importante obra já escrita sobre a moral. É nesta obra que o filósofo delimita as funções da ação moralmente fundamentada e apresenta conceitos como o "Imperativo categórico" e a "Boa vontade". Os trabalhos de Kant são a sustentação e ponto de início da moderna filosofia alemã; como diz Hegel, frutificou com força e riqueza só comparáveis à do socratismo na história da filosofia grega. Fichte, Hegel, Schelling, Schopenhauer, para indicar apenas os maiores, inscrevem-se na linhagem desse pensamento que representa uma etapa decisiva na história da filosofia e está longe de ter esgotado a sua fecundidade.Vanni Rovighi, Sofia, Introduzione allo studio di Kant, Roma, 1945, Core, Mori Kant escreveu alguns ensaios medianamente populares sobre história, política e a aplicação da filosofia à vida. Quando morreu, estava a trabalhar numa projetada "quarta crítica", por ter chegado à conclusão de que seu sistema estava incompleto; este manuscrito foi então publicado como Opus Postumum. Morrera em 12 de fevereiro de 1804 na mesma cidade que nascera e permanecera durante toda sua vida. Encontra-se sepultado no Cemitério do Caliningrado, Caliningrado, Kaliningradskaya Oblast' na Rússia. Filosofia, o "Criticismo" thumb|300px|esquerda|"Heróis da Paz" Kant esculpido na Estátua equestre. O "criticismo" kantiano "O criticismo kantiano" de G. Mayos. Tradução de Ricardo Henrique Carvalho Salgado e João Paulo Medeiros Araújo. Barcelona: EducaciOnline, 2008. parte na confluência do racionalismo, do empirismo inglês (David Hume) e a ciência física-matemática de Isaac Newton. Seu caminho histórico está assinalado pelo governo de Frederico II, a independência americana e a Revolução Francesa. As questões de partida do Kantismo são o problema do conhecimento, e a ciência, tal como existe. A ciência se arranja de juízos que podem ser analíticos e sintéticos. Nos primeiros (o quadrado tem quatro lados e quatro ângulos internos), fundados no princípio de identidade, o predicado aponta um atributo contido no sujeito. Tais juízos independem da experiência, são universais e necessários. Os sintéticos, a posteriori resultam da experiência e sobrepõem ao sujeito no predicado um atributo que nele não se acha previamente contido (o calor dilata os corpos ), sendo, por isso, privados e incertos. Uma indagação iminente que o levara à sintetização do pensar: Que juízos constituem a ciência físico matemática? Caso fossem analíticos, a ciência sempre diria o mesmo (e não é assim), e, se fossem sintéticos um hábito sem fundamento (o calor dilata os corpos porque costuma dilatá-los). Os juízos da ciência devem ser, ao mesmo tempo, a priori, quer dizer, universais e necessários, e sintéticos objetivos, fundados na experiência. Trata-se pois, de saber como são possíveis os juízos sintéticos a priori na matemática e na física, ("Estética transcendental" e "Analítica transcendental"), e se são possíveis na metafísica ("Dialética transcendental", partes da Crítica da razão pura). Para os juízos sintéticos a priori são admissíveis na matemática porque essa ciência se fundamenta no espaço e no tempo, formas a priori da sensibilidade, intuições puras e não conceitos de coisas como objetos. O espaço é a priori, não deriva da experiência, mas é sua condição de possibilidade. Podemos pensar o espaço sem coisas, mas não coisa sem espaço. O espaço é o objeto de intuição e não conceito, pois não podemos ter intuição do objeto de um conceito (pedra, carro, cavalo, etc.), gênero ou espécie. Ora, o espaço não é nem uma coisa nem outra, e só há um espaço (o nada, referindo ao espaço). Na apresentação "transcendental" do espaço, Kant determina as condições subjetivas ou transcendentais da objetividade. Se o conhecimento é relação, ou relacionamento (do sujeito com o objeto), não, pode conhecer as coisas "em si", mas "para nós". A geometria pura, quando aplicada, coincide totalmente com a experiência, porque o espaço é a forma a priori da sensibilidade externa. O tempo é, também, a priori. Podemos concebê-lo sem acontecimentos, internos ou externos, mas não podemos conceber os acontecimentos fora do tempo. Objeto de intuição, não pode ser conceito. Forma vazia, intuição pura, torna possíveis por exemplo os juízos sintéticos a priori na aritmética, cujas operações (soma, subtração, etc.), ocorrendo sucessivamente, o pressupõem. O tempo é, pois, a forma a priori da sensibilidade interna e externa. Esse privilégio explica a compenetração da geometria e da aritmética. A geometria analítica (Descartes) permite reduzir as figuras a equações e vice-versa. O cálculo infinitesimal (Leibniz) arremata essa compenetração definindo a lei de desenvolvimento de um ponto em qualquer direção do espaço. A matemática é pois, um conjunto de leis a priori, que coincidem com a experiência e a tornam cognoscível. As condições de possibilidade do conhecimento sensível são, portanto, as formas a priori da sensibilidade. Não existe a "coisa em si". Se existisse não se poderia a conhecer enquanto tal, e nada se poderia dizer a seu respeito. Só é possível conhecer coisas extensas no espaço e sucessivas no tempo, enquanto se manifestam, ou aparecem, ou seja, "fenômenos, Na "analítica transcendental", Kant analisa a possibilidade dos juízos sintéticos a priori na física. Compreendemos que a natureza é regida por leis matemáticas que ordenam com rigor o comportamento das coisas (o que permite ciências como engenharia, etc., serem possíveis o determinismo com certa regularidade). Não há como saber das coisas com apenas percepções sensíveis, impressões. Há um conhecimento a priori da natureza. A função principal dos juízos da natureza. Ora, a função principal dos juízos é pôr, colocar a realidade e, em seguida, determiná-la. As diversas formas do juízo deverão, portanto, conter as diversas formas da realidade. Essa formas estão estudadas desde Aristóteles, que as classifica de acordo com a quantidade, a qualidade, a relação e a modalidade. Na "Dedução transcendental" das categorias, Kant volta a classificação aristotélica, dando-lhe novo sentido. Assim, à quantidade, correspondem a unidade, a pluralidade e a totalidade; à qualidade a essência, a negação e a limitação; a relação a substância, a causalidade e a ação recíproca; à modalidade, a possibilidade, a existência e a necessidade. Tais categorias são as condições de possibilidade dos juízos sintéticos a priori em física. As condições do conhecimento são, enfim, como se acabe de ver, as condições prévias da objetividade. A ciência da natureza postula a existência de objetos, sua consistência e as relações de causa e efeito. Se as categorias universais, particulares e contingentes, devem proceder de nós mesmos, de nosso entendimento. Em tal descoberta consiste a "inversão copernicana", realizada por Kant. Não é o objeto que determina o sujeito, mas o sujeito que determina o objeto. As categorias são conceitos, todavia, puros, a priori, anteriores à experiência e que, por isso, a tornam possível. Em suma, o objeto só se torna cognoscível na medida em que o sujeito que determina o objeto. Em suma, o objeto só se torna cognoscível na medida em que o sujeito cognoscente o reveste das condições de cognoscibilidade.Crítica da razão pura, Martin Claret/Cassier, Ernst, Kants Leben und lehre, Berlin, 1921. Na "dialética transcendental", finalmente Kant examina a possibilidade dos juízos sintéticos a priori na metafísica. A "coisa em si" (alma, Deus, essência do cosmos, etc.), não nos é dada em experiência alguma. Ora, como chega a razão a formar esses objetos? Sintetizando além da experiência, fazendo a síntese das sínteses, porque aspira ao infinito, ao incondicionado, ao absoluto. Nas célebres, "antinomias", Kant mostra que a razão pura demonstra, "indiferentemente", a finitude e a infinitude do universo, a liberdade e o determinismo, a existência e a inexistência de Deus. Ultrapassando os limites da experiência, aplica arbitrariamente as categorias e pretende conhecer o incognoscível. A metafísica é impossível como ciência, pois não se pode chegar mais, além disso. Juízo estético de Kant thumb|Retrato de Immanuel Kant. O juízo estético é abordado no livro Crítica da Faculdade do Juízo. De acordo com Kant para se ter uma investigação crítica a respeito do belo, devemos estar orientados pelo poder de julgar. E a indagação básica que move essa investigação crítica a respeito do belo é: existe algum valor universal que conceitue o belo e que reivindique que outras pessoas, a partir da minha apreciação de uma forma bela da natureza ou da arte, confirmem essa posição? Ou então somos obrigados a admitir que todo objeto que julgamos como sendo belo é uma valoração subjetiva? O poder de julgar, pertencendo a todo sujeito, é universal e congraça o julgamento estético, especulativo e prático. Portanto a investigação crítica que Kant se refere diz respeito às possibilidades e limitações das faculdades subjetivas que agem sob princípios formulados e que pertencem à essência do pensamento. Como podemos desnudar o fenômeno que explica o nosso gosto? Se fizermos uma experiência com vários indivíduos e o defrontarmos com um objeto de arte, observaremos que as impressões causadas serão as mais diversas. Então chegaremos à conclusão de que a observação atenta e valorativa daquele objeto, somada as diferentes opiniões que foram apresentadas pelos indivíduos, nos dá respaldo para afirmar que o gosto tem que ser discutido. Para Kant apenas sobre gosto se discute, ao passo que, representa uma reivindicação para tornar universal um juízo subjetivo. A universalidade do juízo estético é detectada por envolver um exercício persuasivo de convencimento de outro sujeito que aquela determinada forma da natureza ou da arte é bela. E, dessa forma, torna aquele valor universal. Os sujeitos têm em comum um princípio de avaliação moral livre que determina a avaliação estética e, portanto, julga o belo como universal. O juízo estético está relacionado ao prazer ou desprazer que o objeto analisado nos imprime e, como se refere Kant, o belo "é o que agrada universalmente, sem relação com qualquer conceito". Essa situação fica bem evidente quando visitamos um museu. Digamos que essa experiência fosse realizada no Museu do Louvre, em Paris, com o quadro Monalisa. Se nos colocarmos como observador, perceberemos que os mais diversos comentários serão tecidos a cerca dessa obra tão famosa. Detendo-nos na análise dos comentários favoráveis notaremos que, ratificando Kant, o belo não está arraigado em nenhum conceito. Pois, dos vários indivíduos que vão apreciar a obra de Leonardo da Vinci, encontraremos desde pessoas especializadas em arte até leigos, como eu ou você, que vão empregar cada qual um conceito, de acordo com a percepção, após a contemplação da Monalisa. Então isso comprova que não existe uma definição exata a cerca do belo, mas sim um sentimento que é universal e necessário. Em sua Crítica da Faculdade do Juízo, Kant também discorre sobre o Juízo Reflexionante, no tocante à observação da Natureza. Kant reconhece que, nas ciências baseadas na observação empírica, existem diversas leis, padrões e comportamentos regulares que não são determinados analiticamente a partir das leis a priori do entendimento. Para garantir a necessidade dessas leis empíricas, ele lança mão do juízo reflexionante, o qual, “comparável à indução científica, ... procede da diversidade particular das leis a um princípio unificador transcendental” PASCAL, G. O Pensamento de Kant. 4ª edição. Rio de Janeiro: Ed. Vozes, 2001.. Esse ideal de organização sistemática nos encaminha a considerar a existência de um propósito maior, que possibilite uma experiência unificada para o entendimento da Natureza NASCIMENTO JUNIOR, A. F. Fragmentos da Presença do Pensamento Dialético na História da Construção das Ciências da Natureza. Revista Ciência & Educação, v. 6, n. 2, p. 119-139, 2000.. tal raciocínio leva esse filósofo a reconhecer a necessidade de uma ideia de finalidade que englobe toda a Natureza enquanto tal (e que, no caso tratado, seria também responsável pela harmonia observável no mundo natural) . Note-se que a referida ideia de finalidade atribuída ao mundo natural é apenas um princípio regulador, sem meios de ser comprovada a priori por nosso aparato cognitivo, mas a qual precisamos adotar para resolver nossas questões práticas de conhecimento "VASCONCELOS, Vitor Vieira ; MARTINS JUNIOR, Paulo Pereira. A Teleologia e o Estudo das Ciências da Natureza Contribuições da Filosofia. Revista brasileira de educação ambiental (Online), v. 16, p. 59-77, 2011.". Devemos estar sempre conscientes de que se trata de uma pressuposição, mas não de imputação como tal. Em vez de afirmar que existe realmente essa finalidade, afirmaríamos que tudo se passa como se a mesma existisse . É nesses termos que se torna coerente a tese de que nunca poderia haver um “Newton dos Talos de Grama”, pois a Física, definida com base em conceitos puros do entendimento a priori, estaria em um grau de certeza superior aos conhecimentos que necessitam da suposição de um princípio regulador teleológico (visto ser necessário supor que a grama tem como finalidade o seu próprio crescimento). O juízo teleológico terá uma importância primordial na obra kantiana, visto que somente a partir dele será possível intermediar a causalidade natural com a finalidade moral. Enfim, o juízo teleológico conseguirá transitar da ideia de uma harmonia interna ao sujeito transcendental (das faculdades mentais subjetivas, que é a pressuposição para o juízo estético), para uma harmonia que resida na própria Natureza . E para falar de uma finalidade em um objeto da Natureza, é preciso que esse objeto seja causa final de si mesmo, de maneira que o “nexo das partes seja tal que cada parte pareça determinada pelo todo; e o todo, por seu turno, não seja possível senão pelas partes” . Os principais exemplos dos objetos em questão serão os seres orgânicos, os quais se organizam a si mesmos e, no contexto mais amplo, formam uma harmonia maior: o ambiente natural. Consequencialmente, Kant define dois métodos para se investigar a Natureza. Primeiro, o conhecimento discursivo fundado nas causas eficientes e, portanto, no determinismo causal, cujo exemplo é a Física; e, em segundo lugar, de um entendimento intuitivo, que inicia por supor finalidades em um ser vivo, ou mesmo na Natureza enquanto todo orgânico para, em seguida, investigar suas partes. O juízo teleológico que, como vimos, está ancorado no juízo reflexionante, é imprescindível para o estudo concernente aos fenômenos vitais. Embora não possamos aplicá-lo com o rigor de uma causa eficiente, conforme se faz na Física, o juízo em foco deve ser um fio condutor para o cientista da Natureza, para que ele compreenda os seres vivos e o ambiente natural. A paz perpétua A paz perpétua trata que o direito cosmopolítico deve circunscrever-se às condições de uma hospitalidade universal. Dessa forma, Kant traz no terceiro artigo definitivo de um tratado de paz perpetua, o fato de que existe um direito cosmopolitano relacionado com os diferentes modos do conflito dos indivíduos intervirem nas relações com outros indivíduos. A pessoa que está em seu território, no seu domínio, pode repelir o visitante se este interfere em seu domínio. No entanto, caso o visitante mantenha-se pacifico, não seria possível hostiliza-lo. Também, não se trata de um direito que obrigatoriamente o visitante poderia exigir daquele que o tem assim, mas sim, de um direito que persiste em todos os homens, o do direito de apresentar-se na sociedade. O direito de cada um na superfície terrestre pode ser limitada no sentido da superfície. Já o indivíduo deve tolerar a presença do outro, sem interferir nele, visto que tal direito persiste a toda espécie humana. Então, o direito da posse comunitária da superfície terrestre pertence a todos aqueles que gozam da condição humana, existindo uma tolerância de todos a fim de que se alcance uma convivência plena. Veja que o ato de hostilidade está presente no ato do direito de hospitalidade. Mesmo que o espaço seja limitado, os indivíduos devem se comportar pacificamente com o intuito de se alcançar a paz de convívio mútuo. O relacionamento entre as pessoas está na construção dos direitos de cada um, sendo indispensável para a compreensão do direito cosmopolítico de modo a garantir as condições necessárias para termos uma hospitalidade universal. Por fim, a não violação do direito cosmopolitano e o direito público da humanidade criará condições para o favorecimento da paz perpetua, proporcionando a esperança de uma possível aproximação do estado pacífico. Crítica e sistema Apesar de ter adaptado a ideia de uma filosofia crítica, cujo objectivo primário era "criticar" as limitações das nossas capacidades intelectuais, Kant foi um dos grandes construtores de sistemas, levando a cabo a ideia de crítica nos seus estudos da metafísica, ética e estética. Uma citação famosa - "o céu estrelado por sobre mim e a lei moral dentro de mim" - é um resumo dos seus esforços: ele pretendia explicar, numa teoria sistemática, aquelas duas áreas. Isaac Newton tinha desenvolvido a teoria da física sob a qual Kant queria edificar a filosofia. Esta teoria envolvia a assunção de forças naturais de que os homens não se apercebem, mas que são usadas para explicar o movimento de corpos físicos. O seu interesse na ciência também o levou a propor em 1755 que o sistema solar fora criado a partir de uma nuvem de gás na qual os objectos se condensaram devido à gravidade. Esta Hipótese Nebular é amplamente reconhecida como a primeira teoria moderna da formação do sistema solar e é precursora das actuais teorias da formação estelar. Metafísica e epistemologia de Kant [[Imagem:Kant-KdrV-1781.png|thumb|direita|Capa da obra Crítica da Razão Pura, 1781.]] O livro mais lido e mais influente de Kant é a Crítica da Razão Pura (1781). De acordo com o próprio autor, a obra, também conhecida como "primeira crítica", é resultado da leitura de Hume e do seu despertar do sono dogmático, a saber: Kant se perguntou como são possíveis juízos sintéticos a priori? Para responder a essa pergunta, Kant escreveu esse livro portentoso, de mais de 800 páginas. Na primeira crítica, Kant vai mostrar que tempo e espaço são formas fundamentais de percepção (formas da sensibilidade) que existem como ferramentas da mente, mas que só podem ser usadas na experiência. Tente imaginar alguma coisa que existe fora do tempo e que não tem extensão no espaço. A mente humana não pode produzir tal ideia. Nada pode ser percebido excepto através destas formas, e os limites da física são os limites da estrutura fundamental da mente. Assim, já vemos que não podemos conhecer fora do espaço e do tempo. Mas além das formas da sensibilidade, Kant vai nos dizer que há também o entendimento, que seria uma faculdade da razão. O entendimento nos fornece as categorias com as quais podemos operar as sínteses do diverso da experiência. Assim, como são possíveis juízos sintéticos a priori? São possíveis porque há uma faculdade da razão - o entendimento - que nos fornece categorias a priori - como causa e efeito - que nos permitem emitir juízos sobre o mundo. Contudo, diz Kant, as categorias são próprias do conhecimento da experiência. Elas não podem ser empregadas fora do campo da experiência. Daí porque, na filosofia crítica de Kant, não nos é possível conhecer a coisa em si, ou aquilo que não está no campo fenomenológico da experiência. Na perspectiva de Kant, há, por isso, o conhecimento a priori de algumas coisas, uma vez que a mente tem que ter estas categorias, de forma a poder compreender a massa sussurrante de experiência crua, não-interpretada que se apresenta às nossas consciências. Em segundo lugar, ela remove o mundo real (a que Kant chamou o mundo numenal ou númeno) da arena da percepção humana. Kant denominou a filosofia crítica de "idealismo transcendental". Apesar da interpretação exacta desta frase ser contenciosa, uma maneira de a compreender é através da comparação de Kant, no segundo prefácio à "Crítica da Razão Pura", da filosofia crítica com a revolução copernicana na astronomia. Tal como Copérnico revolucionou a astronomia ao mudar o ponto de vista, a filosofia crítica de Kant pergunta quais as condições a priori para que o nosso conhecimento do mundo se possa concretizar. O idealismo transcendental descreve este método de procurar as condições da possibilidade do nosso conhecimento do mundo. Mas esse idealismo transcendental de Kant deverá ser distinguido de sistemas idealistas, como os de Berkeley. Enquanto Kant acha que os fenómenos dependem das condições da sensibilidade, espaço e tempo, esta tese não é equivalente à dependência-mental no sentido do idealismo de Berkeley. Para Berkeley, uma coisa é um objecto apenas se puder ser percepcionada. Para Kant, a percepção não é o critério da existência dos objectos. Antes, as condições de sensibilidade - espaço e tempo - oferecem as "condições epistémicas", para usar a frase de Henry Allison, requeridas para que conheçamos objectos no mundo dos fenómenos. Kant tinha querido discutir os sistemas metafísicos mas descobriu "o escândalo da filosofia": não se pode definir os termos correctos para um sistema metafísico até que se defina o campo, e não se pode definir o campo até que se tenha definido o limite do campo da física - física, no sentido de discussão do mundo perceptível. Kant afirma, em síntese, que não somos capazes de conhecer inteiramente os objetivos reais visto que o nosso conhecimento sobre os objetos reais é apenas fruto do que somos capazes de pensar sobre eles. Filosofia moral thumb|esquerda|180px|Estátua de Immanuel Kant em Kaliningrado Immanuel Kant desenvolve a filosofia moral em três obras: Fundamentação da Metafísica dos Costumes (1785), Crítica da Razão Prática (1788) e Crítica do Julgamento (1790). Nesta área, Kant é provavelmente mais bem conhecido pela teoria sobre uma obrigação moral única e geral, que explica todas as outras obrigações morais que temos: o imperativo categórico. O imperativo categórico, em termos gerais, é uma obrigação incondicional, ou uma obrigação que temos independentemente da nossa vontade ou desejos (em contraste com o imperativo hipotético). As nossas obrigações morais podem ser resultantes do imperativo categórico. O imperativo categórico pode ser formulado em três formas, que ele acreditava serem mais ou menos equivalentes (apesar de opinião contrária de muitos comentadores): § A primeira formulação (a fórmula da lei universal) diz: "Age somente em concordância com aquela máxima através da qual tu possas ao mesmo tempo querer que ela venha a se tornar uma lei universal". § A segunda fórmula (a fórmula da humanidade) diz: "Age por forma a que uses a humanidade, quer na tua pessoa como de qualquer outra, sempre ao mesmo tempo como fim, nunca meramente como meio". § A terceira fórmula (a fórmula da autonomia) é uma síntese das duas prévias. Diz que deveremos agir por forma a que possamos pensar de nós próprios como leis universais legislativas através das nossas máximas. Podemos pensar em nós como tais legisladores autônomos apenas se seguirmos as nossas próprias leis.. A Geografia em Kant Além de seu trabalho filosófico, Kant também foi professor de Física, Antropologia, Geografia, Lógica, Metafísica e outras disciplinas. A contribuição de Kant à Geografia deu-se tanto por seu trabalho como professor geógrafo, quanto também por suas reflexões sobre o papel da Geografia no estudo dos fenômenos naturais, dentro de seu sistema filosófico sobre o conhecimento humano. O curso de Geografia Física, ministrado por Kant, era ofertado no período inicial dos cursos universitários e tinha como proposta apresentar aos alunos um “sumário da natureza”, ou seja, um quadro geral do saber humano mostrando ser possível conhecer o mundo de uma maneira integrada e sistemática. Esse quadro geral, além de propiciar ao aluno uma base de conhecimentos empíricos, necessários para os raciocínios e pesquisas científicos posteriores de seu curso, também consistiria em um primeiro contato com o que seria uma propedêutica do conhecimento científico do mundo.SANGUIN, André Louis – Redescobrir o Pensamento Geográfico de Kant – Traduzido e Adaptado por Oswaldo Bueno Amorim Filho – Annales de Géographie, nº 576, pages134-151. Paris, Armand Colin, 1994. Kant nunca publicou um livro específico sobre o seu curso de Geografia. Porém, ao fim de sua vida, permitiu que um antigo aluno publicasse uma obra contendo as notas de sua disciplina. Essa publicação autorizada condensa muito do conhecimento geográfico existente na época de Kant e torna-se um dos livros referenciais na história do pensamento geográfico.KANT Emmanuel – Géographie – Traduction de Michèle Cohen-Halimi, Max Marcuzzi et Valérie Seroussi – Ed. Aubier, Paris, 1999. Kant identificava a Geografia em cinco partes, a saber: Geografia Matemática (forma, dimensão, e movimento da Terra), Geografia Moral (os costumes e o caráter do homem em relação ao meio ambiente), Política, Mercantil (comercial), e Teológica (a distribuição das religiões).DICKINSON, R. E.The Makers of Modern Geography. London, Routledge and KeganPaul, 1978. Em sua obra filosófica, cumpre destacar duas grandes contribuições à Geografia: 1 a classificação da Geografia como ciência dentro do esquema do conhecimento humano e 2 as obras kantianas que tratam sobre o tema da observação e do estudo dos fenômenos naturais "VASCONCELOS, V.V. Evolução do Pensamento Geográfico. Pontifícia Universidade Católica de Minas Gerais. 2008. 135p.". Kant nos apresenta duas definições da Geografia. Na primeira, nos define a Geografia como a ciência da diferenciação da crosta terrestre. Na segunda, seria a ciência responsável pela descrição das coisas em termos de espaço . Essa segunda definição será de grande relevância para classificação científica da Geografia dentro do sistema Kantiano, devido à importância da intuição de espaço na teoria do conhecimento de sua obra “Crítica da Razão Pura”. Enquanto a História seria a responsável pela descrição temporal dos fenômenos, cabe à Geografia a descrição dos dados em sua organização espacial CLAVAL, P. A revolução pós-funcionalista e as concepções atuais da geografia. In: MENDONÇA, F.; KOZEL, S. (Org.) Elementos de epistemologia da geografia contemporânea. Curitiba: Editora da Universidade Federal do Paraná, 2002. p.11-43.. Essa organização confere um status de especificidade ao método geográfico (descrição espacial), que lhe assegura um lugar no rol das ciências. Kant também classificou as ciências quanto ao seu objeto, dividindo-as em ciências específicas (de um só objeto) e ciências de síntese, sendo que estas últimas seriam responsáveis por aglutinar e integrar os conhecimentos das demais ciências. À Geografia cabe o título de ciência de síntese dos fenômenos naturais , enquanto à Antropologia cabe o de síntese dos conhecimentos sobre a estrutura humana. Nesse tocante, cabe ressaltar que os fenômenos naturais, objeto da Geografia, abarcavam todos os fenômenos perceptíveis, inclusive a observação da sociedade humana sobre o espaço GOMES, Paulo C. da C. O conceito de região e sua discussão. In: CASTRO, Iná E.; GOMES, Paulo C.; CORRÊA, Roberto L. Geografia: conceitos e temas. Rio de Janeiro, Bertrand Brasil, 1995, p. 49-76.. Kant e a Revolução Francesa direita|200px|thumb|[[Estátua de Immanuel Kant na Faculdade de Filosofia e Ciências Humanas da UFMG.]] Em 1784, no seu ensaio "Uma resposta à questão: o que é o Iluminismo?", Kant visava vários grupos que tinham levado o racionalismo longe demais: os metafísicos que pretendiam tudo compreender acerca de Deus e da imortalidade; os cientistas que presumiam nos seus resultados a mais profunda e exacta descrição da natureza; os cépticos que diziam que a crença em Deus, na liberdade, e na imortalidade, eram irracionais. Kant mantinha-se no entanto optimista "Teoria política de Kant e Herder: Despotismo Esclarecido e Legitimidade da Revolução"] de Gonçal Mayos, começando por ver na Francesa uma tentativa de instaurar o domínio da razão e da liberdade. Toda a Europa do Iluminismo contemplava então fascinada os acontecimentos revolucionários em França. A Revolução francesa vai no entanto ser um marco de viragem, também na filosofia de Kant. Observando a evolução e as realizações práticas, Kant volta a reflectir sobre a prometida razão e liberdade. No plano religioso, em 1792, Kant, ao escrever a obra Der Sieg des guten Prinzips über das böse und die Gründung eines Reichs Gottes auf Erden (A vitória do princípio bom sobre o princípio mau e a constituição de um reino de Deus sobre a terra), afirma ainda cheio de optimismo: "A passagem gradual da fé eclesiástica ao domínio exclusivo da pura fé religiosa constitui a aproximação do reino de Deus".Emmanuel Kant in Werke IV, coordenado por W. Weischedel, 1956, p. 777. Nessa obra, o "reino de Deus" anunciado nos Evangelhos recebia como que uma nova definição e uma nova presença: a Revolução podia apressar a passagem da fé eclesiástica à fé racional; onde chegasse a Revolução a "fé eclesiástica" seria superada e substituída pela "fé religiosa", ou seja, pela "mera fé racional." Em 1795, no livro Das Ende aller Dinge ("O fim de todas as coisas"), a perspectiva é já completamente diferente. Kant toma agora em consideração a possibilidade de que, a par do fim natural de todas as coisas, se verifique também um fim contrário à natureza, perverso: Se acontecesse um dia chegar o cristianismo a não ser mais digno de amor, então o pensamento dominante dos homens deveria tomar a forma de rejeição e de oposição contra ele; e o anticristo ... inauguraria o seu regime, mesmo que breve, (baseado presumivelmente sobre o medo e o egoísmo). Em seguida, porém, visto que o cristianismo, embora destinado a ser a religião universal, de facto não teria sido ajudado pelo destino a sê-lo, poderia verificar-se, sob o aspecto moral, o fim (perverso) de todas as coisas.Emmanuel Kant, Das Ende aller Dinge, cit. em Werke VI, coordenado por W. Weischedel, 1964, p. 190. Face à violência inaudita da Revolução Francesa, e ao novo tipo de autoritarismo que se firmava nas "Luzes" da razão, Kant vai também reflectir acerca dos seus conceitos políticos.Sidney Axinn, "Authority, and the French Revolution", Journal of the History of Ideas, Vol. 32, No. 3 (Jul. - Sep., 1971), pp. 423-432. Marcos na vida de Kant 1724 - Kant nasce a 22 de abril. 1740 - Neste ano, Frederico II torna-se Rei da Prússia. Foi um rei que trouxe sinais de tolerância à Prússia, que era uma nação célebre pela disciplina militar. Trouxe iluministas (Voltaire, o mais famoso) para a corte e continuou a política de encorajamento à imigração que o pai tinha seguido. 1746 - Falecimento do pai de Kant. Kant deixou de ter sustento. Teria de encontrar trabalho como professor particular. 1748 - 1754 - Kant dá aulas a crianças em pequenas vilas das redondezas. 1755 - Publicação do Livro "História natural genérica e teoria dos céus". Kant consegue o título de Mestre e o direito a dar aulas na Universidade Alberto. Daria aulas como docente privado. Não pago pela Universidade mas pelos próprios alunos. Nesse ano, Kant foi influenciado pelo desastre que foi o Terramoto de 1755, em Lisboa/Portugal, em parte pelo resultado de tentar entender a enormidade do sismo e as consequências, publicou três textos distintos sobre o assunto. 1762 - Kant lê as recentes publicações de Rousseau, "Emile" (uma obra filosófica sobre a educação do indivíduo) e o ensaio "Contrato social". 1770 - Kant torna-se professor de Lógica e Metafísica na Universidade, após 14 anos como docente (pago pelos alunos). Kant lê por volta desta altura a obra de David Hume, que o terá despertado do seu "sono dogmático", como ele próprio disse. 1773 - Ironicamente, Frederico II, um protestante, concede refúgio à Ordem dos Jesuítas, banidos pelo Papa. 1774 - Auge do movimento romântico chamado "Sturm-und-Drang". Herder publica "Também uma filosofia da História para educação da Humanidade". 1781 - Kant publica em Maio "Crítica da Razão Pura". A reacção é pouco encorajadora. Moses Mendelssohn e Johann Georg Hamann pronunciam-se com indecisão. thumb|100px|direita|Selo de 250 anos de nascimento de Immanuel Kant (1724-1804). 1783 - Kant escreve um artigo intitulado "O que é o Iluminismo?" para a revista "Berlinischen Monatsschrift", como resposta a uma discussão na mesma. Um anónimo tinha escrito que a cerimónia do casamento já não se conformava ao espírito dos tempos do iluminismo. Um pastor perguntou na resposta, que era então o iluminismo. Kant respondeu com o seu artigo. 1788 - Publicação de "Crítica da Razão Prática". Morte do amigo Johann Georg Hamann. 1789 - Início da Revolução Francesa. Kant pronuncia-se inicialmente de forma favorável à Revolução, e sobretudo à secularização resultante, após o qual o Rei da Prússia Frederico Guilherme II da Prússia proíbe Kant de se pronunciar sobre quaisquer temas religiosos. 1795 - Publicação do tratado "Para a paz eterna", na qual surge a perspectiva de um cidadão do mundo esclarecido. 1804 - Com 80 anos de idade, Kant faleceu em Königsberg, após prolongada doença que apresentava sintomas semelhantes à Doença de Alzheimer. Já não reconhecia sequer os seus amigos íntimos. Obras * Dissertação sobre a forma e os princípios do mundo sensível e inteligível (1770); * Crítica da Razão Pura (1781); * Prolegômenos para toda metafísica futura que se apresente como ciência (1783); * Fundamentação da Metafísica dos Costumes (1785); * Fundamentos da metafísica da moral (1785); * Primeiros princípios metafísicos da ciência natural (1786); * Crítica da Razão Prática (1788); * Crítica do Julgamento (1790); * A Religião dentro dos limites da mera razão (1793); * A Paz Perpétua (1795); * Doutrina do Direito (1796); * A Metafísica da Moral (1797); * Antropologia do ponto de vista pragmático (1798). * Prolegómenos a Toda a Metafísica Futura; Bibliografia * ALMEIDA, Aires (org.). Dicionário Escolar de Filosofia. s.l.: Plátano Editora, 2003. * HEIDEGGER, Martin. Kant und das Problem der Metaphysik. Bonn, 1929. * KANT, Immanuel. Crítica da faculdade do juízo. Tradução de Valério Rohden e António Marques. Rio de Janeiro, RJ: Forense Universitária, 1993. * MAYOS, Gonçal. "O criticismo kantiano". Tradução de Ricardo Henrique Carvalho Salgado e João Paulo Medeiros Araújo. Barcelona: EducaciOnline, 2008. * Revista de Filosofia, Curitiba, v. 18 n. 21, p. 11-25, jul./dez. 2005. * Revista Lindaraja, Madrid, Anuario de la Sociedad Española de Literatura General y Comparada, n. 8, 1990, pags. 25-29, 1990. * PEREZ, D. O. Kant e o problema da significação. Curitiba: Editora Champagnat, 2008. * PEREZ, D. O. . Religión, Política y Medicina en Kant: El Conflicto de las Proposiciones. Cinta de Moebio. Revista de Epistemologia de Ciencias Sociales., v. 28, p. 91-103, 2007. * * PEREZ, D. O. . Os significados dos conceitos de hospitalidade em Kant e a problemática do estrangeiro. Revista Philosophica (Chile), v. 31, p. 43-53, 2007. Também em Konvergencias, 2007, nro. 15. http://www.philosophica.ucv.cl/n31.htm http://www.konvergencias.net/danieloperez132.pdf * PEREZ, D. O. A LOUCURA COMO QUESTÃO SEMÂNTICA:UMA INTERPRETAÇÃO KANTIANA. Trans/Form/Ação, São Paulo, 32(1): 95-117, 2009. http://www.scielo.br/pdf/trans/v32n1/07.pdf * TERUEL, P. J. Mente, cerebro y antropología en Kant. Madrid: Tecnos, 2008. * VASCONCELOS, V.V. Conhecimento em Kant e Inteligência Artificial, UFMG, 2005. 12p. * VORLÄNDER, Karl. Immanuel Kant. Der Mann und das Werk. Leipzig: Meiner, 1924; tercera ed. Hamburg: 1992. Tíragem Wiesbaden: Fourier, 2003. ISBN 3-934212-18-4 Afonso Santana foi um mito. Ver também * Iluminismo Ligações externas * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Immanuel Kant Categoria:Membros da Academia de Ciências da Prússia Categoria:Professores da Universidade de Königsberg Categoria:Iluminismo Categoria:Autores relacionados à religião Categoria:Filósofos da Alemanha Categoria:Metafísicos Categoria:Filósofos da ciência Categoria:Filósofos do Direito Categoria:Filosofia da sexualidade Categoria:Filósofos kantianos Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Königsberg af:Immanuel Kant als:Immanuel Kant am:አማኑኤል ካንት an:Immanuel Kant ar:إيمانويل كانت arz:ايمانويل كانط ast:Immanuel Kant az:İmmanuel Kant ba:Иммануил Кант bat-smg:Imanoelės Kants bcl:Immanuel Kant be:Імануіл Кант be-x-old:Імануіл Кант bg:Имануел Кант bn:ইমানুয়েল কান্ট br:Immanuel Kant bs:Immanuel Kant ca:Immanuel Kant ckb:ئیمانوێل کانت cs:Immanuel Kant cv:Иммануил Кант cy:Immanuel Kant da:Immanuel Kant de:Immanuel Kant diq:Immanuel Kant el:Iμμάνουελ Καντ eml:Immanuel Kant en:Immanuel Kant eo:Immanuel Kant es:Immanuel Kant et:Immanuel Kant eu:Immanuel Kant ext:Immanuel Kant fa:ایمانوئل کانت fi:Immanuel Kant fiu-vro:Kanti Immanuel fo:Immanuel Kant fr:Emmanuel Kant fy:Immanuel Kant ga:Immanuel Kant gan:康德 gd:Immanuel Kant gl:Immanuel Kant he:עמנואל קאנט hi:इमानुएल कांट hif:Immanuel Kant hr:Immanuel Kant hu:Immanuel Kant hy:Իմանուիլ Կանտ ia:Immanuel Kant id:Immanuel Kant ilo:Immanuel Kant io:Immanuel Kant is:Immanuel Kant it:Immanuel Kant ja:イマヌエル・カント jv:Immanuel Kant ka:იმანუელ კანტი kaa:Immanuel Kant kk:Иммануил Кант ko:이마누엘 칸트 ku:Immanuel Kant ky:Кант, Иммануил la:Immanuel Kantius lb:Immanuel Kant lez:Иммануил Кант li:Immanuel Kant lij:Immanuel Kant lt:Immanuel Kant lv:Imanuels Kants mk:Имануел Кант ml:ഇമ്മാനുവേൽ കാന്റ് mn:Иммануил Кант mr:इम्मॅन्युएल कांट mrj:Кант, Иммануил ms:Immanuel Kant mt:Immanuel Kant nah:Immanuel Kant nds:Immanuel Kant ne:इमानुएल क्यान्ट nl:Immanuel Kant nn:Immanuel Kant no:Immanuel Kant oc:Immanuel Kant pl:Immanuel Kant pms:Immanuel Kant pnb:کانٹ ps:امانوېل کانت qu:Immanuel Kant rm:Immanuel Kant ro:Immanuel Kant ru:Кант, Иммануил rue:Іммануіл Кант rw:Emmanuel Kant sa:इमान्युएल काण्ट sc:Immanuel Kant scn:Immanuel Kant sh:Immanuel Kant simple:Immanuel Kant sk:Immanuel Kant sl:Immanuel Kant sq:Immanuel Kant sr:Имануел Кант sv:Immanuel Kant sw:Immanuel Kant ta:இம்மானுவேல் கண்ட் te:కాంట్ th:อิมมานูเอล คานต์ tl:Immanuel Kant tpi:Immanuel Kant tr:Immanuel Kant tt:Иммануил Кант uk:Іммануїл Кант ur:کانٹ vep:Kant Immanuel' vi:Immanuel Kant vo:Immanuel Kant war:Immanuel Kant xmf:იმანუელ კანტი yi:אימאנועל קאנט yo:Immanuel Kant zh:伊曼努尔·康德 zh-min-nan:Immanuel Kant zh-yue:康德